It is often desired to place articles in an attache or luggage case after the case has been closed. For example, the businessman leaving his office with an attache case may be handed correspondence by his secretary or a train or subway commuter may finish a magazine. In each instance, when carrying a standard attache case, the owner must go through the trouble of unlatching and opening the main lid to insert the article. The operation requires the use of two hands and, usually, a flat surface to prevent spillage of the case contents. Not only is this inconvenient, but it also discloses the contents to the eyes of others. Prior efforts to resolve this problem have not been notably successful. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,213,821 and 3,912,055. In the devices disclosed in both of these patents, some portion or all of a sidewall is hinged to be opened outwardly. These "solutions" are really not much of an improvement over the usual process of simply opening the main lid. Other art known to the applicant but not particularly relevant to the present invention includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,561,351 and 4,014,416.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide an attache or similar case within which articles may be easily inserted while the case remains closed. Another object is to provide such a case wherein insertion of an article may be easily accomplished whether the bearer is sitting or standing. Another object is to provide such a case wherein insertion of the article does not disclose the contents to others. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.